Panda Angels
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki sees his parents from heaven for the first time. It's so cool. You'll love this character so much. Hope you like it!


This is an awesome fic and I hope you guys like it. This is my fourth Musaki fic. This sets in 3 weeks after the events occured on "Musaki's Past." With this fic, it has a spiritual side that resembles how parents are like if they're in heaven and you realize what's it like there. Musaki thinks fondly of his parents, and his parents are making an appearance in this fic. If you want to see Musaki's parents, you'll read this fic and see if it's amazing or not. Enjoy!

* * *

Panda Angels

by: Terrell James

It was a peaceful evening in the Valley of Peace and Musaki has been walking around, looking at the stars, thinking what's it like in heaven. The thought that he's been thinking the entire time is his parents. He held his head down, closed his eyes and sighed softly as he looked back on what had happened in the past and thought that it would be a good thing to see their faces again. It pretty much all he wanted. He heard someone coming from behind him and it was Crane, Po and Shifu. They saw him walking alone and thought that something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" Crane asked.

"I'm okay. Just felt like looking at the stars tonight." said Musaki.

"Hey, that's cool." said Po.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Shifu.

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Just wanted to see what's it like in heaven."

Po and Shifu sat down next to him and Shifu started to explain what's it like there. He said, "Heaven is a very good place when you die. You get to see your loved ones again and you look down at those you left behind and feel happy for them. If they give you a second chance, they might let you go back and be with them for as long as they want."

"Really?" asked Musaki.

"Would I make that up?" asked Shifu.

"I know you wouldn't." said Po.

Musaki smiled and laughed with them and Crane decided to talk to him and think about what heaven is like. Crane sighed and said, "Hey, heaven is pretty amazing and the good thing about that is that you get to think about the person that are not here, but are with you every step of the way. My brother died several months ago and I always look at the sky and think of him so often. The thing about that is when you're good, you can live there someday when you get older."

"Yeah, Lil' Saki. It's okay if you miss them, but remember, they'll always remember you, even if they're not here anymore." said Po.

"I've always had family members who've already been passed away and lived in heaven for a long time ago and I still think of them most of the time and when I get older, I will still see them again and be with them. That would be an amazement in my life." said Shifu.

"I've always realized that. I guess I feel comforted with my loved ones." said Musaki.

"Well, we'll let you look at the stars for a while." said Crane.

"See you." said Po.

"Later."

Musaki kept looking at the sky until he got really tired. He walked back to the palace and into his room and decided to catch up on some sleep. He opened his eyes and thought about what would it be like to see his parents again and hoping they won't forget about him. He blew out the candle and went to sleep. A few hours later, a white figure comes through Musaki's window and woke him up. He looked up the window and thought that he was dreaming. However, it wasn't a dream. The white figure was calling his name in the sky, with a half-whisper.

"_Musaki..._"

He was alarmed by the sound of his name, as if someone knows him, so he got up around the palace and he followed the sound and walked outside to see where it came from. He kept walking until it hit the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom. When he got there, he thought that he was just dreaming until he heard that half-whisper voice again.

"_Musaki..._"

He turned around and saw two angels floating by and they were pandas. He was surprised to see who it was and he found it that it was his parents. One was a female panda, a little bigger with blue-eyes, like Musaki's, only light-blue and another was a male red panda, with red eyes and a bit taller. Musaki walked slowly to see them and felt really speechless.

"Mom? Dad?" he whispered.

"We've been watching over you for quite sometime up here and watched you grow." said Mom.

"Look at you now, son. You're grown up so quickly." said Dad.

"How did you guys--"

"Let's just say some animals who are the most awesomest family treated you like you're their own." said Mom.

Musaki laughs and couldn't believe that they were actually here. His mom said, "Saki, we knew that you were thinking of us, but you have to understand something. We had to risk our lives for you when you were a little panda cub and we never wanted to give you up."

"But when that Tai Lung showed up, we had to leave you in that cave to regard your safety. It was the biggest mistake ever, but we did it for love."

"I know, but-- I-I- just... couldn't believe that I actually had to witness something horrible like that. It's like I got left behind or something." said Musaki.

"Son, we know how hard it was for you, but we hoped someone would take good care of you and in that orphanage until someone gives you a home. When those Furious Five gave you a home in a few months, we knew that you finally found a good home for you." said Dad.

"You've growing up so beautifully and we are so proud of you."

"No wonder I missed you guys so much." said Musaki.

"We'll always be with you. You know that."

"I know." Musaki whispered.

His mom touched his furry head and noticed that it was real. Musaki held on to her hand, so tightly and decided to give them a group hug. He embraced them both with glimpse of tears streaming down on his eyes. He lets go of them and turned around to see Crane, Po, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Shifu seeing Musaki hugging two angels, unaware that those two are his parents.

"Lil' Saki, who are they?" asked Crane.

"They're my parents." said Musaki.

"Are you serious?" asked Mantis.

Musaki nodded his head and they all couldn't believe what they're seeing. They saw Musaki's parents for the first time in person. His mom looked at Po and Shifu and said, "So, this is the so-called 'Dragon Warrior' everyone's heard about. Thank you for taking care of our Musaki."

"We really appreciate you all for taking such care of our son." said Musaki's dad.

"No problem. He's like our own son to us."

"It's what we do. You must so proud to be the son of a sweet kid."

"We are. We got to get going, so we'll look down on you."

The two flew away and went back to heaven. They all felt the wind blowing through them like there's something landed on earth. Shifu asked, "Is that your real parents?"

"Yes, Shifu. They're my real parents."

"We understand."

"Come on, guys. Let's go back to bed." said Po.

They all went back to Jade Palace to catch up some sleep, but Musaki stayed out for a little while and looked up at the sky to realize that it was all real and that it was good to see his parents again. He silently said, "I wrote this song for you guys and I hope you like it a lot."

Then, he started to sing the song that he wrote because he felt like his parents are angels.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh....._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, ooooh........_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh......._

Musaki smiled at the sky and realized that he found his home... at the Jade Palace where the Furious Six belong and for the first time ever, he felt like he has found his family right where he needs them. Then, he walked out of the Peach Tree and went inside the Jade Palace and decided to get some sleep and dream about his parents.

He started dreaming that he was in heaven, with his mom and dad flying with them, and his heart was filled with love. They were flying though heaven and looking down in the sky, seeing every loved one they left behind. For Musaki, it was a moment of happiness and joy. It's a feeing he can't describe, but will remember, at least until he wakes up. They promised that they will never split up again and that they'll be together... always. As he was waking up from his dream, he looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star there. He went back to bed, closed his eyes and with the thought of his parents looking down on him, Musaki smiled to himself as he went into a deep slumber... this time in a good dream and warm feeling... in his heart.

* * *

Wasn't that cute? The song was "Halo" from Beyonce. I love that song so much. If you guys don't know who Musaki is and see where he started, feel free to read "Panda Twins", "Adjusting to a New Home" and "Musaki's Past". I made up my character long after I've seen "Kung Fu Panda". I hope you guys like it!

--A.F. '91


End file.
